Tangled Lovers
by lucifendi
Summary: He stared down at the girl, her smile captivating him. Before he knew what he was saying those four words left his mouth. "Can I kiss you?" - Art credit: syokusyumare (Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: slowly updating these chapters! Also I hate this story now-__Art credit: syokusyumare (tumblr)_

Alfendi walked briskly down the corridor, trying to quickly return to his waiting assistant. He had been in a rather long meeting with the commissioner and had originally told her to wait as he hadn't thought it would take too long, but apparently he had been mistaken and had left the bubbly girl for at least an hour or so.

He soon reached the Mystery Room quickly opened the door and, closing it behind him with a soft bang.

"Sorry, Lucy! My meeting was... Lucy?" He stared down at the sleeping girl in surprise before smiling softly. He noticed her shiver slightly as she pulled her hat further down sleepily, covering her eyes as she stirred slightly.

**_What on earth are you doing?_**

Placid ignored him as he removed his lab coat, placing it carefully around her shoulders as she pulled it tighter to her. He picked up her a cap and moved it aside, before gently brushing a stray strand of ginger hair out of her face. He paused for a second - taking in her relaxed expression before a small smile appeared.

_She's so gorgeous._

**_Mhm, she is. Now stop staring at her and blushing like a seven-year-old and get back to work._**

Placid smiled to himself at Potty's remark before sitting back down in his chair, finishing up writing on the case file, Potty pausing halfway to glare and mouth "don't you fucking dare wake her" at poor, confused Dustin, who almost instantly ran out.

When he'd finally finished placid stretched his arms above him, checking the time on the clock as he rubbed his neck.

**_We should probably wake her up soon, don't want her to get home late._**

Placid nodded in agreement, slightly surprised at Potty's caring tome but and softly crouched by the chair, tapping her shoulder. "Hey. Lucy?" He whispered, seeing her yawn and her crimson eyes flutter open.

"Oh, mornin' Prof." She sat up sleepily, rubbing her tired eyes and sitting up slightly, the lab coat resting on her shoulders.

"Hardly morning, it's already five for goodness sake."

"An' hello to you as well Potty." Lucy giggled before glancing down at the lab coat. "Eh up, did you give me your coat? T'a!"

"Of course." his hair dulled down to a maroon colour and Alfendi reached to get his thick blue coat.

"Wait! Don't ya want it back?"

"No, you can keep it for tonight. It suits you, my dear." Potty smiled at her, causing her own smile to grow and her cheeks to turn a dull pink.

"Well thanks again! See you, tomorrow Prof!" She grabbed her cap he handed her, placing it on her now messy hair.

"Bye." He waved before closing the door softly behind him.

"Bye," Lucy said, staring down at the lab coat in an almost daze.

Everyone knew that Alfendi - especially Potty - never gave his coat to other people or even let them touch it, heck he barely ever took it off, so Lucy felt giddy happiness at the fact she currently had it, literally spinning around after the door had clicked shut.

As she was humming happily, clearing up the notes to finish tomorrow, Florance rolled in. "Al here? I have notes about the case."

"Jus' left!"

"Ah Okay, it can wait. Why are you wearing his coat?" She gave Lucy an accusing look, amusement playing on her face and causing Lucy to cough nervously, her face heating up.

"It ain't what it looks like! I jus' fell asleep."

Florance sneezed, before nodding and smiling at her. "He never takes that thing off, you're making progress with him."

Lucy sighed, a wishful smile on her face. "I wish I was." She half mumbled to herself, not meeting Florence's eyes.

Florence, of course, knew about Lucy's feelings for Alfendi. She also knew about Alfendi's for Lucy but knew Potty would 'cut her tongue out' if she told anyone. She placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You'll work up the courage one day."

"I wish I could."

"You can do it."

"Thanks, Florence." She gave her a grateful smile before her eyes travelled to the clock. "Ee, I better head off before it gets too dark, sorry!"

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow!" She paused to sneeze again as she yelled after the disappearing girl, who threw up a thumbs up in reply. Florence simply laughed and shook her head. "What will we do with these two?" she muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I tried to correct as many errors as I can but please let me know if I missed any! As always criticism is welcomed lol.

Alfendi drove home slowly, a small smile on his face as he thought of his assistant.

_**You're in deep, aren't you?**__Hm?__**I meant with Lucy, you're really in love with her.**__And you're not?_

Potty was silent for a few seconds.

_**You know we should ask her on a date.**__I'll take that as a yes.__**Maybe a movie?**_

Placid nodded, choosing to not tease his other side about his stubbornness and turning off from his usual route home to the nearest theatre, staring at all the options blankly for a few seconds, before buying two tickets for that same Wednesday.

_What if she says no?_

Potty again didn't reply instantly, taking over as he stepped back into the, sitting in silence for a bit, listening to the distant traffic and soft taps of rain starting to fall around him.

_**It doesn't hurt to try, right?**__I guess._

Potty sighed before approaching his small flat, parking outside and stepping inside, looking around the almost bare place. He'd never truly realized how empty it was until he visited Lucy once, and saw how her place was full of life and colour. He didn't really have the faintest idea of what to really add that he would actually need, but still pondered adding more in from time to time.

He made himself a cup of tea, holding the hot drink in his hands as he sat in an armchair, the television playing. He didn't pay attention to it, instead getting lost in his thoughts as he took out the tickets, staring at them. He knew the drink next to him was cooling, the sprial of steam was thinning rapidly.

_**What if you're right?**__About?_

**_Lucy saying no._**

_I don't want to be._

Alfendi didn't get much sleep that night, his mind worried about the following day, and so arrived even earlier than usual. Strangely enough an hour later Lucy skipped in, holding a coat under her arm.

"Mornin' Prof!"

"Lucy? You're here early."

"Yeah, I woke up early for once." Lucy handed him his lab coat. "I washed it freshly for ya!"

"You didn't have to, but thank you." Alfendi smiled at her gratefully before handing her a case file. "Murder of a young man down by the museum."

"Eh up, any suspects?" She grabbed it and instantly flung back into a chair, her hat almost falling off her head at her excitement.

As Placid talked her through what they knew and helped her search for evidence, potty kept reminding him of yesterday, causing placid to have to fight to concentrate fully on the case.

**_Hey, don't forget to ask her._**

_Shut up I will._

**_I can do it if-_**

_NO._

"You alright Prof?" He looked up to find her red eyes worried and he swallowed nervously, rubbing his neck.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay." She frowned slightly, turning her head back to the statement piece on the table.

He could tell she wasn't convinced but he tried to change the topic quickly. "So we agree that it was his brother?"

"Yep! I'll try to get an interview with him." Lucy smiled before moving over to the phone on the desk.

**_You fucking coward._**

_I'm asking her when she gets back, get off my back._

Alfendi groaned and sat down heavily, feeling that familiar throbbing pain in his head. He noticed that the room was strangely quiet after around ten minutes or so and soon he heard something slide towards him and looked up to find painkillers next to him and Lucy with a glass of water in her hand.

"Here Prof." She handed it to him.

"Thank you, my dear." He felt his hair brush his face as Potty took over, using their now common nickname for the girl.

"No problem! Anyways I got an interview for tomorrow with the lad" She informed him as grabbed her green coat and put it on, smiling at him.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with a friend."

"Wait, Lucy." Potty reached for her hand, instead lightly grabbing her wrist. She turned to face him.

"I, uh, was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie maybe?" Potty rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Lucy returned his smile, a slightly knowing look and mischievous in her eyes. "Weird for you to be nervous Potty."

"Be quiet Baker." He snapped, cheeks a dark red as he glared slightly.

"But yes. I'd love to. What time?"

Alfendi froze for a second as his hair dulled. "Uh, tomorrow at seven?"

"See you then!" She grinned and turned to leave before catching his eye. "My dear Alfendi."

As the door closed placid's face was a slight red as he softly whispered:d "God, I love that girl."

There was a pause, a brief silence in his mind before.

**_Me too._**

The next day saw Lucy excitedly spinning in front of her full-length mirror, dressed in a simple jumper and jeans, her slightly curled hair falling around her face, eyes dusted in gold and cheeks pink. She had then slipped on a pair of flats before waiting by her windows, trying to spot her date.

Around fifteen minutes later, and a man with purple hair stepped out, causing Lucy to squeal like a young girl and rush to her front door, flinging it open and slamming it behind her, running into the nearest lift. As the doors opened she was met with a surprised Alfendi, dressed in a grey jumper and his usual trousers.

She beamed brightly at him, hopping out of the lift nimbly. "Hi." She suddenly frowned slightly, accidentally cutting off Placid's greeting back. "Eh? Is ya hair lose?"

Alfendi turned a gentle pink and rubbed his neck, smiling slightly. "Yes, I chose to opt for a new look today."

"It suits ya!" She absentmindedly ran her hands through his wavy locks.

"Thank you, you look quite gorgeous yourself. Shall we?" She giggled and took his arm, muttering her thanks shyly. They walked in silence to his car, only talking when the engine started up.

After their date, the couple headed back to Lucy's home, satisfied with their evening. Lucy spun around childishly in the darkened street outside her flats, the distant sound of fireworks the only other sound apart from her giggles and Alfendis low laugh as she almost toppled over.

"Well, ta' for a lovely evening, Prof." She stopped her spinning, raising a hand to her head before glancing up at him. His now red hair framed his face, wildly covering his forehead and amber eyes. She stood on her toes and softly brushed her hand against his forehead, moving them out the way. She didn't move her hand, simply letting it fall and cup his face.

She saw his hair dull down and they found themselves almost leaning into each other. That is until Alfendi stopped. She felt him stop and opened her eyes, gazing into his. "Can we take this slow?" She nodded understandingly, pressing a light kiss to his cheek instead.

He smiled softly at her and clasped her hand. "See you tomorrow, my dearest."

"See you!" They separated and she watched him walk back to his car, giving her a final wave and smile before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow i dunno whats up with me i couldnt write this properly lmao, also yes to all you lads who read the original, im completely changing the plot, although i may keep one thing that happens just to be mean,_

A few days later saw Lucy skipping happily down the bright halls of Scotland Yard, whistling to herself merrily. For once she was actually early and didn't feel any urge to rush. As she approached the Mystery Room she heard low mummers on the phone and walked in to find a serious Alfendi speaking. She waved and earned a fond smile, a slightly surprised look in his eyes before he concentrated on whoever was on the other line.

"I see. I'll come round later today, Kat, okay?" Lucy peaked up at the name. She was close friends with his sister and assistant, having visited a few times and written letters and such. She had even met his father once, a pleasant meeting until Potty dragged her out after the tension began building. As Alfendi put the phone down she slid up next to him, smiling.

"So ya visiting Kat?"

"Actually we're visiting Katrielle, she wants our help with a case, as though we are on-call detectives." Potty appeared, huffing slightly.

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Steady on. What time?"

"I agreed to six but honestly we could go whenever, we don't have anything urgent to do and we do have that week we missed from break." Lucy nodded, remembering the sudden flurry of murders they had had to solve a while back.

"So why not now!" Alfendi opened his mouth to protest but saw the determination in her eyes and sighed, giving up on changing the girl's mind.

"I suppose, not like I have a choice." He grinned, dodging the playful smack she sent to his head, grabbed her hand and kissing it softly.

"You're awfully romantic you are." Lucy giggled.

"Only for you my sweet darling."

"Okay stop now." Her giggles increased as a huge smile broke out on his own face, laughter leaving his own lips, before suddenly his eyes clouded over and he coughed, dropping her hand. Lucy blinked awkwardly, rubbing her arm.

Did I do summat wrong?

She sighed, not knowing if it was him or her, but followed him anyways as he gestured to the door. "Comin'!" She ran past him, half pulling him out if the door as he laughed, barely managing to close the door shut behind them.

Ernest opened the door to the agency, welcoming the two guests with a bright smile and holding the door open wide open to get the couple pass through. Katrielle stood up, hugging her brother and Lucy in turn, before asking Ernest to fetch tea of some sort. As her assistant and boyfriend left she turned to them, clapping her rights together.

"Right then! As I'm sure you know we have quite an interesting case which I need some help from Scotland Yard for."

"Can't you just ask Hastings or something." Alfendi inquired, sitting next to Lucy on the sofa.

"Nope! To be frank I trust you two to do a... A better job?" Kat sat in a chair in front of them, shoving a file in front of the pair. A picture of a young woman was stuck to the front, pretty blonde hair framing her brown eyes. "This was an old friend of mine who's gone missing."

"So tell the fucking police?" Alfendi pointed out, ignoring Lucy telling him to shush next to him.

"I did! But the new guy on duty said 'I have no evidence' and made a note saying I was trying to report in a fake missing person!"

"That's dead sus, who was it?"

Katrielle tapped her chin for a moment. "David I think. I think he may have something to do with it."

Alfendi contemplated for a second. "Well it does seem weird, look call in again and I'll make sure Sniffer gets it and brings it to us."

Kat nodded happily, accepting the drinks Ernest was handing around. "I'll come by to help! I just need all the evidence I can get y'know?"

Alfendi nodded but turned his head as Lucy opened her mouth. "I think it was David if anyone."

"I agree, in fact, I'm around 37.9% sure of it already."

Katielle snickered slightly, before standing up and dusting off her dress. "I know its not much to go on and it may not be him, but better safe than sorry."

"Why did you drag us here anyway?"

"Well I wanted to invite you two anyways, Lucy when you've finished let's go out or something."

Lucy jumped up excitedly, her cap almost falling off. "Eee yes, please!" After a few minutes Katrielle grabbed her coat and slipped it on, and they bid goodbye to boys before leaving, walking side by side.

"So, how are things with my brother?"

Lucy flushed, especially with the sly smirk on Kats face as she said this. "Uh well, we're actually seeing each other! We went on a date."

"Aw! I'm happy! But you seem troubled?"

Lucy sighed slightly. "I know it's his issues, which I understand! Jus' we're taking it slow but sometimes 'e's all sweet and then will suddenly close off, it's normal for 'im but sometimes worry I've done summat wrong y' know?"

Katrille nodded, a finger under her chin as they stepped into a small cake shop. "Well try talking to him more, my brother is not the most trusting person, as you know, but I'm sure you two will be fine."

Lucy smiled gratefully. "Ta. An' don't say I exposed him for being lovey-dovey."

Katrielle laughed. "I won't!" Before turning to the selection of cakes, the two girls picking a few out.

As Lucy and Alfendi walked back to the Mystery Room that evening she slipped her hand in his, feeling him squeeze her hand slightly. "Do you wanna go on a date?"

"Of course, where to?"

Lucy pondered for a moment. "Maybe a park?" She shrugged, suddenly nervous. Alfendi smiled brightly and nodded.

"What time?"

"Now?" Alfendi's eyebrows raised for a second before he agreed eagerly letting himself get pulled along by his love.

_Taking date ideas for them :') _


End file.
